


Snake

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bi curious Adrien, Bisexual Distress Adrien, Flirty Vipereon, Humour, Jealous Adrien, M/M, Pissy Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: When faced with a tough Akuma, Ladybug brings in a new alley!Chatnoir can’t help at being mad at the gorgeous stranger, with his pretty hair, tall, muscular body, piercing eyes and oh, is that a forked tongue?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 249





	Snake

Chatnoir sighed in relief as Ladybug tossed the akumatised object in the air, calling on her Miraculous Ladybug’s. The bright pink swarm of Ladybugs flew around th city reserving all the damage the Akuma destroyed and there was a lot of it. 

The Akuma was called demolisher, a council man that was wrongfully fired for following orders and almost blowing up a building. It would have been devastating as it wasn’t properally evacuated. The mix up was at his superiors fault, it was the correct building but the wrong date, it wasn’t due to be evacuated and demolished until the next month. Since he was the leader of his work crew, he took all the blame for everyone, the residences, his workers, his superiors and the media. In the end the poor man lost his job, which was enough to push him over the edge to becoming akumatised. 

His Akuma was ruthless, destroying everything and anything in his path. It was like other than collecting the Miraculous from both Ladybug and himself, his only other desire was cause chaos. They both really struggled with this Akuma, having to call in allies for help. When Ladybug disappeared from the battle to consult with Master Fu. He expected her to arrive with Carapace so they could use his shield or perhaps Queen Bee so they could physically keep the Akuma still for a moment to grab his akumatised object. The last thing he expected was her to arrive with a new alley, someone he hadn’t meet before, Chat didn’t like him.

Speaking of the Devil, he and Ladybug had just first bump, breaking him from his train of thought.

“Pound it!” They booth cheered as there fist connected. Chat grinded his teeth, that was his and Ladybugs thing, not this ‘Vipereon’ fellow. Chat walked up to the pair, growling when he realised how tall the other man was, he stood almost a entire head over Chat. His voice was deeper too, Chat realised he must have been older, that bothered him more. 

“You’re bracelets beeping, perhaps you should leave now.” He not so subtlety spat. Ladybug glared at him, crossing her arms as she gave him a pointed look. She wanted him to apologise, Chat could read her easily but he didn’t want to apologise, this other guy was trying to move in on his Ladybug and he wasn’t going to stand for it.

Chat jumped when Vipereon threw his head back and chuckled, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. 

“You’re funny.” Vipereon said as he looked down at Chat, a mischievous smirk on his features. Chat found himself frozen in his place under his instense snake eyes. Vipereon walked up to Chat, until they were chest to chest. Ladybug held her breath worried that a fight was about to break out. Chat’s eyes widen as he felt a gloved hand rest under his chin, forcing him to look up. Vipereon smirk widen, a forked tongue slipping out between his lip momentarily. He leaned forward ghostin g his lips over Chatnoir’s ear, “and your pretty cute too.” 

Before Chat could react or even comprehend what happened, the snake was already back over near a very confused Ladybug saying his farewells. 

“Should we get going Ladybug? Before I detransformed.” Ladybug just nodded, sending Chat a questioning look, obviously having missed what Vipereon whispered. Chat didn’t meet her gaze, a blush on his features as he tried to work out why his heart wouldn’t stop thumping so hard. 

“I’ll see you another time, Chatnoir!” Ladybug called, grabbing her Yo-Yo.

“Farwell, Chaton.” Vipereon called, blowing a kiss and winking at the very flustered hero. After they were both gone and out of sight, Chat’s transformation dropped, the boy still just stood there confused. 

“Plagg?” He called out to his Kwami that was already nested in his pocket enjoying his Camembert. “What just happened?” 

“I think the snake has a thing for you.” Plagg cackled as Adrien squirmed. His wasn’t uncomfortable at the thought of another male liking him, he wasn’t that closed minded. No, he was uncomfortable at the fact that the thought excited him.


End file.
